Home For the Holidays
by NellyLove
Summary: A collection of Christmas Oneshots for my e-sisters using their favorite couples. I hope you guys enjoy. The Christmas season is a time when no one wants to be alone. You want your loved ones there with you. Here are the stories of their Christmases.
1. All I Want For Christmas: Demi

_**Alright, so i'm posting all of my Christmas-y themed oneshots together so i don't have 7 different Christmas oneshots on my page..lol...there will be five in this one..and two others posted separately..**_

_**anyways, this is for my awesome e-sis Demi! she rocks and i love her to death and i hope she has a merry Christmas! **_

_**I actually had fun writing this despite being worried about writing the Miz...since i've never really done that before....now I have a Miz Muse, thank you sis! lol...ENJOY**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! **_

_**thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading! And i own NOTHING! Demi owns herself..lol**_

_**I got carried away with this one..i know...it's a lot longer than all the others..lol  
**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**All I Want For Christmas**_

_**By Mariah Carey**_

* * *

_**For Demi (World's Biggest Jerchoholic)**_

**_Miz/OC

* * *

_**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas; There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents; Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own; More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You _

"Hey babe," Mike "The Miz" Mizanin called as he walked into the house that he shared with his girlfriend of 3 years, Demi. He grinned as he walked further down the hall and saw Demi up on a ladder, hanging Christmas decorations. "What are you doing up there babe?" he asked. She smiled, looking over her shoulder at him.

"What does it look like Michael?" she asked sarcastically with a smirk. He grinned, walking over and holding the ladder for her as she climbed down. She jumped off and landed with a bounce as she grinned at Mike. She wrapped her arms around his neck and welcomed him home with a kiss. "Welcome home," she murmured against his lips. He grinned at her, "It's good to be home."

Mike followed Demi as she walked into the kitchen, a strand of green garland in her hand. "Do you want some help?" he asked. She shook her head, "Nah, I'm pretty much done," she told him with a smile. He watched her with raised eyebrows as the hung the garland around the doorway with a stepladder and then turned to him, finished.

"So...two weeks until Christmas," he said, trailing off. She looked at him as she walked into the kitchen to start dinner, she knew he loved her cooking when he was home long enough to enjoy it. "And...?" she prompted. "What do you want?" he asked, "I'm gonna be home for two days, then I'll be on the road again. I want to go shopping for you while I'm traveling so I can bring it home to you for Christmas," he said.

She frowned when her back was to him as she turned on the stove and placed a pan atop it. She put on a teasing smile as she turned around. He hated seeing her upset by his work schedule. He wanted to be home more, but there was nothing he could do. And Demi would never ask him to quit. She didn't have it in her heart to make him end his dream.

"What day will you be getting back?" she asked. Mike was quiet as she opened the refrigerator to take the salad out that she had made earlier that day. She turned, setting the bowl down, then looked up at him. "What day?" she asked, meeting his eyes.

He sighed, "Christmas Eve," he answered, knowing he couldn't withhold the information from her. "At what time?" she asked. He sighed again, "9 at night," he answered. "I'll be there to pick you up," she said. "No, I'll catch a cab, you're family will be here," he said. "And so will yours, I'm sure they wouldn't mind coming with me to pick you up." she countered and he shook his head.

He walked around the island in their kitchen and placed his hands on her hips. "Don't worry, babe, okay?" he said. She sighed then nodded before pushing him away and picking the salad bowl back up. He smirked at her as he watched her shake her head before continuing on with cooking.

_  
I don't want a lot for Christmas; There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents ; Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking ; There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy; With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own; More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby _

"You never answered my question." he said, leaning back against the counter top. She looked over her shoulder at him, "what question?" she asked. "Aww, c'mon. I know you remember," he said, standing behind her at the stove, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. He heard he giggle before she sighed happily. "Ask me again," she said.

He rolled his eyes, "what do you want for Christmas?" he asked. She raised her eyebrows, "isn't it a bit late to be asking that?" she questioned. His eyebrows furrowed, "no. We still have two weeks till Christmas," he stated. She laughed, "I finished my Christmas shopping three weeks ago," she told him as she turned around in his arms, pushing them away from the stove.

"Well that's because you don't procrastinate." he said matter-of-factly. "But you sure do," she said, showing him her bare left ring finger. He rolled his eyes, she brought that up every chance she got. "Seriously, babe, just answer the question," he whined. She looked over at him as he followed her. Pinning her against the counter top she smiled as he lifted her so she was sitting on it.

"Please," he whispered in her ear. She bit down on her lip. "You really wanna know what I want for Christmas?" she asked and he nodded eagerly. "There's only one thing I need." she whispered in his ear. "I don't care about the presents under the Christmas tree. Which _we _need to decorate _together._" She paused and he gave her a look that said 'keep going.'

She chuckled, "I don't need to hang my stocking upon the fireplace and I don't need to sit on Santa's lap." she said, laying her arms over his shoulders. "Why is that?" he asked. "Because Santa can't give me what I want," she said, leaning her forehead till it was pressed against his.

"What do you want?" he asked, getting tired of her going on and on. She rolled her eyes at him, "all I want is _you._"

_I won't ask for much this Christmas; I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting; Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it; To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to; Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight; Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby _

"Me?" he asked incredulously. "Babe, do you _know me_?" he asked jokingly. She rolled her eyes before slapping him upside the head. "I'm being serious Michael. And I do know you. I love _you_." She stated. He smiled at her, all joking gone from his expression. "I love you too. But seriously, there's nothing I can get you?" he asked and she shook her head stubbornly.

"Nada." she said and he sighed. "But I want you to have something under the tree. There's gotta be _something_." he said, emphasizing the word. She looked up, making an expression to show she was thinking. She shook her head, "nothing that I can think of." She smirked at his expression, "nothing comes to mind at all?" he questioned and she shook her head again.

//

It was later that night, they were cleaning up after they had finished dinner. Demi was at the sink, washing the dishes while Mike was clearing off the table. He was still pondering what to do about Demi's 'I don't want anything for Christmas' deal.

"Snow." he stated out of the blue. Demi stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder at him, cocking an eyebrow. "What about snow?" she asked. "You love snow. I know you at least want it to snow on Christmas." he stated with a triumphant smirk. She shrugged, "the snows only fun when _you're _here to do stuff with me." she said.

His smile flattened as he sent her a halfhearted glare. "There has to be SOMETHING!" he yelled and she laughed at him. Shaking her head, "There's nothing Mike. Don't worry about it." she told him as she finished up the dishes. He sighed as he stood in the doorway leading to the family room. She grinned and he saw her lift her eyes to the top of the doorway.

He looked up as well and smirked seeing the mistletoe hanging there. "You planned this," he accused her playfully as she walked into his open arms. She kissed him before pulling away. "Maybe." she answered, giggling before he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

_  
All the lights are shining; So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's; Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing; I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...  
_

Demi sighed, she was at home. It was just five days before Christmas. Mike wouldn't be home for another four whole days. And their families would be arriving in three. She smiled at all the nicely wrapped gifts under the Christmas tree, that was covered in lights, due to Mike liking the tree to be shiny and sparkly. He had helped her decorate it the night before he left.

She smiled wider as she heard the neighbor's children outside, playing in the newly fallen snow, laughing. She had Christmas music playing in the house, to keep her spirits up for her last few days alone.

//

Mike walked through the halls of the arena. It was four days before Christmas, and he knew he had to be home as soon as possible. He hoped he had some kind of pull with the boss, just for today he hoped Vince was in a good, holiday, gift-giving mood.

But that was like asking a lion not to eat an antelope. He stopped in front of the door labeled _'Vincent Kennedy McMahon' _and took a deep breath. Finally he lifted his hand and rapped on the door. "Come in!" Vince called in a loud voice. Swallowing, Mike opened the door and walked inside. "Well hello Mike. What can I do for you?" Vince asked, folding his hands on his desk as Mike took a seat across from him.

He licked his lips before responding, "well, I'll just get right to the point. I was wondering if I could have the week off, starting today," he said hesitantly. Vince was quiet for a while, causing Mike to be even more nervous than when he walked in.

Finally, the chairman of the board shrugged, "I can't see why not, you're not really need tonight." he said and nodded. Mike's worried expression was instantly replaced with a grin. "Thanks Mr. McMahon. It means a lot," he said. He quickly stood and went to leave, but his boss's voice stopped him as his hand touched the doorknob.

"Why did you ask for the week off?" Vince questioned, honestly curious. "My girlfriend told me she only wanted one thing for Christmas." He answered and Vince cocked an eyebrow, Mike continued before he could ask. "But I know she wants two things," Mike finished. "And what are these two things?" Vince asked.

"Me and a ring."

_  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas; This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby; Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own ; More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You _

Demi sighed to herself as she set the table for one. The dinner she had made wasn't extravagant tonight, but it was better than the macaroni and cheese she had made the night before. "Four days till Christmas," she muttered as she forked a piece of roasted chicken into her mouth. "Whoop-dee-fucking-doo."

She heard a chuckle. "That's something I expected you to say," she heard him comment. She looked up. "Mike?" she asked as she instantly stood as he approached her. He hugged her to him tightly. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Giving you your Christmas present," he answered before he got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, opening a small black box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes." she whispered through her happy tears, nodding.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered in her ear as he hugged her again, slipping the diamond ring onto her no longer bare left ring finger.

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby _


	2. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus: Kennedy

_**I am posting these in alphabetical order so as not to play favorites, lol! jk...anyways...so this one is for Kennedy, i love her to death, she helps me a lot with writing..and for her, i forced myself to write Chris/Ajay...**_

_**we're gonna pretend Joey is a bit older in this than he really is in As Long As You Love Me..lol**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Ashton and Joey belong to Kennedy...I own nothing!**_

_**thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading!  
**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**_

_**By the Jackson 5**_

* * *

_**For Kennedy (Kennedy's Friday Night Delight)**_

_**Chris Sabin/OC(Ashton)**_

_**From her fic(s) Got To Go My Own Way, Express Yourself, As Long As You Love Me, etc...

* * *

**_

_Wow! Mommy's kissing Santa Claus_

The young Joey Harter stumbled down the dark hallways of his home on Christmas Eve. It was still early and his mom had promised him a surprise before bed. He heard his mother's laughter as he crept down the staircase. He stopped short, peeking around the wall to get a look at what was going on.

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep  
She thought that I was tucked up  
In my bedroom, fast asleep _

Ashton Reso was smiling at her fiancé. She laughed at him as he grinned through the fake white Santa beard he was wearing. "You're such a dork," she muttered. "But you love it," he told her. She grinned, kissing him, ignoring the scratchy fake beard he was wearing.

Joey's blue eyes widened at the site before him. His mommy was kissing Santa Claus. He blinked in surprise. They were in the hallway that lead to the kitchen, underneath mistletoe that was hanging above them.

Ashton thought Joey was up in his room, still tucked in bed, waiting for his surprise. His surprise was actually Chris dressed up as Santa. They hadn't had the time to take him to the mall, or somewhere to sit on Santa's lap. So they were bringing a Santa to Joey.

_Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night _

Joey stared surprised as his mom _tickled Santa_ under his fluffy white beard. There was no way his mom knew Santa. And what was she doing? Joey grinned as he thought of what would happen if his dad saw. Joey would have laughed at his father's face.

Too bad he didn't see mommy smooching on Santa. Joey would definitely have to tell him in the morning.

Silently, still going unnoticed. Joey crawled back up the steps and retreated to his bedroom. He fell asleep in his bed with a smile on his face.

//

Ashton and Chris walked up the steps, prepared to surprise their son with a visit from 'Santa.' "Let me check on him real quick," Ashton whispered to her fiancé as she quietly opened the door to her son's bedroom. She smiled seeing the young boy asleep.

Turning back to Chris she sighed. "He's asleep, we can't wake him up. He'll never get back to sleep if we do," she said. Chris sighed and Ashton smirked, "I can still have some fun with Santa, though," she said as she pulled Chris by the collar of his red and white costume into their bedroom.

_  
He saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
I did! I really did see Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
And I'm gonna tell my Dad  
Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night _

The next morning, Christmas day, Joey was up as usual and he raced into his parents bedroom, throwing the door open. He grinned seeing only his dad in bed. He crawled up on it and over to Chris. "Daddy!" he whispered as he patted Chris' bare chest to wake him.

Chris mumbled something in his state of being in between sleep and awake. "Daddy!" Joey whined as he tugged on his father's arm. Chris' eyes snapped open. "Hey Joey," he said sleepily. "Daddy, I-I saw Mommy kissing _Santa Claus!_" Joey exclaimed.

Chris resisted the urge to smirk, instead he raised his eyebrows. "You did now? When was this?" he asked. "Last night," the boy answered, grinning to himself. "She tickled Santa!" Joey continued, sounding surprised.

"You're saying Mommy was kissing Santa?" Chris asked with a smirk. Joey nodded enthusiastically. "If only you had seen Daddy," he said. Chris smiled, "let's go talk to Mommy," he said as he began to get up and walked out of the room, Joey following him.

_Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night _

"Babe?" Chris called as he and Joey descended the steps. "In here!" she replied, her voice coming from the kitchen. She smiled as the two main men in her life walked into the kitchen. Chris had Joey in his arms, the child's head resting on his shoulder.

"Joey here says he saw something last night," Chris said. Pointing with his free hand at their son. Ashton smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Now what did Joey see?" she asked. Joey grinned, "I saw you kissing Santa!" he accused, pointing at his mom.

Her jaw dropped playfully as she shook her head. "Joey, I think that was just a dream," she said and Joey shook his head stubbornly. "No I saw you! Daddy, she really did." he whined.

"Sure she did Joey," Chris said, setting the boy down. Joey crossed his arms and pouted before leaving the room.

Ashton started laughing once he left the room as she hugged her fiancé. "Awww, he did see you dressed as Santa," she whispered.

"He doesn't know how right he was," Chris laughed before kissing Ashton.

_  
I did! I did! I really did see Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
You gotta believe me! You just gotta believe me!  
__Come on, fellas, believe me! You just gotta believe me!_


	3. I'll Be Home For Christmas: Regan

_**So this is the generic song "I'll Be Home For Christmas" that i really couldn't find an actual artist for..it's just a Christmas song..lol..so yeah..i didn't use any specific one to write this with...**_

_**anyways, this is for Regan, my newest e-sister! (yes Regan, you are now one of us!) and she will be put on the list in moments! I hope she enjoys this as i tried my best! **_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to Kiwi for beta reading!**_

_**Regan owns Shaidyn and Caylin! **_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**I'll Be Home For Christmas**_

* * *

_**For Regan**_

**_Jack Swagger/OC(Shaidyn)

* * *

_**

_I am dreaming tonight of a place I love_

_Even more than I usually do_

_And although I know it's a long road back_

_I promise you_

Jake Hager sighed as he walked into his hotel room. The day had been busy and ultimately boring. It was early afternoon on the day before Christmas Eve, and Vince thought it'd be a great idea to have Jake doing something on that day, making it virtually impossible to get a flight home, unless he wanted to drive the thirteen and some odd hours to get to his girlfriend's house in time for Christmas Eve with her family

In other words, he'd have to drive all night, and then he'd be tired as hell when they were actually celebrating Christmas together with her parents and half siblings. He groaned in frustration, running a hand through his hair. He missed Shaidyn so much. All he wanted was to be with her for Christmas.

He sighed again, remembering the phone call he had had with the red-headed woman the day before. He had promised her he'd be home for Christmas. And he just didn't have it in his heart to let her down, even though he knew she'd forgive him. Vince had been working him hard the past few months and he hadn't seen her much. And she didn't complain.

But he wanted to do this one thing for her, he wanted to keep this one promise. But he decided he couldn't do anything till the morning. He changed and then laid down in his bed alone, without his Shaidyn. Closing his eyes, all he saw was her. And once he slipped into sleep, he still dreamed of her, more than he usually did.

He'd have a long trip tomorrow and he'd need his rest.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents under the tree_

Shaidyn pressed her light pink lips together as she played with her cell phone in her hands. It was the middle of the afternoon on Christmas Eve, and Jake wasn't there yet. She didn't want to pressure him, knowing he was probably busy and wouldn't even be able to make it probably. She was trying to decide if she should call him or not.

Before she could make a decision, her phone began to ring. She smiled recognizing his ring tone. Maybe she wouldn't have to call him and bug him about it. "Hey babe," she answered, leaning against the wall and looking out the window at her snow-covered front yard.

"I'm keeping my promise," was all he said at first. "What?" she asked, confused. "I promised you that I'd be home for Christmas. I'm only a few hours away," he told her. "Really?" she asked in slight disbelief. "Really Shaidyn, have some faith in me," he chuckled.

She smiled to herself, she did have faith in him, she loved him. "You can always count on me Shai," he told her, his voice softer, and less teasing. "I know Jake. And I do," she said, her brown eyes traveling around the living room.

"Is there snow?" Jake asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Of course there's snow," she said with a smirk, "there's always snow," she muttered and he laughed now. "Good, you didn't get rid of presents because you thought I wasn't going to be there right?" he asked jokingly.

"I didn't get rid of them! Why would you think that? Have a little faith Jake," she said mockingly. "Alright, alright. I'll see you soon, babe. Love you." he said. "Love you too Jake. Bye." she said before hanging up. "He's coming?" the voice of her half-brother, Cody Rhodes, asked from the doorway. She looked up with a grin and nodded, "he'll be here in a few hours," she said smiling happily. Cody returned the smile before leaving the room.

_Christmas Eve will find you_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

Shaidyn was grinning madly as she skipped around the house, preparing it for the unexpected arrival of her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him in over a month, and she wanted it to be perfect when he walked through the door. She grinned as her eyes went up the doorway and she giggled to herself.

She checked the clock, Jack had sent her a message a while ago saying he'd be there in 45 minutes. It had been 42, she had counted down. She fidgeted nervously, her brown eyes flashing from the clock, to the front door. "Jeez Shai, chill out," Caylin, Cody's girlfriend, told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Shaidyn nodded and tried to calm her nerves as the clock ticked down another minute. She held her face in her hands, she should have known he wouldn't show up. Her head shot up hearing the doorbell as it broke the silence around her.

She jumped to her feet.

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

Skidding to a halt in front of the door, she checked the peep hole and smirked to herself. She threw the door open and Jake stepped up to the door and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

When she pulled away he was smirking at her, "what was that for." She pointed up and he looked at what was hanging in the doorway; mistletoe. His eyes met hers again.

"That's the only reason," he said shocked. She smiled at him, kissing him again.

"And you kept your promise, you came home for Christmas." she whispered and they shared a smile.

_If only in my dreams _


	4. Let It Snow: Kiwi

_**So this is for my awesome e-sis Kiwi! the generic Christmas song "Let It Snow" is used..i didn't have any certain artist used when listening to it...sooooyeah..**_

_**onto Kiwi, one of the greatest e-sisters in the world! she is always there for me, supports many of my ideas and fics, and is a fellow great writer(be looking out for our collab Christmas Oneshot, to be posted soon). She is awesome and beta reads several of my fics. I love her to pieces! thanks Hun for being you!**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!**_

_**Kiwi owns Shay. I own NOTHING!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

_**

* * *

Let It Snow**_

_**For Kiwi

* * *

**_

_**John Morrison/OC(Shay)**_

**_From the Fic Unlikely Attractions

* * *

_**

_Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! _

John Morrison and Shay Hart were cuddled up on the couch in the Canadian's house up in Calgary. Things may not be perfect between them, but they couldn't ignore the attraction that was certainly there. And John couldn't help but feel the need to protect the soft and shy Shay.

Shay was curled against John's side on one of her ivory colored couches that were positioned in front of the large stone fireplace. John's arm was around Shay's shoulders. The fire was lit and emanating a warmth that both were enjoying, besides the feeling of being in each other's arms.

The wind slammed against the outside of the house, whipping snow with it. The storm outside was horrific, the reason that John and Shay were currently stuck inside. They had had the day planned out, but the sudden snowstorm had stopped their plan short.

But now, just sitting there it was blissful. They didn't want to leave, and they had no place to go. So, they could care less. It could just keep on snowing.

_  
It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've bought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! _

John lifted his head, from where he'd been resting it atop Shay's. He glanced over at the window and grimly smiled. "Doesn't look like the snows gonna stop anytime soon," he commented softly. Shay leaned back to look out the window as well and shrugged. "A-are you hungry?" she asked. He nodded and she grinned slightly as she got up.

John instantly frowned at the feeling of the couch being empty next to him. He turned his head, his eyes following Shay's figure as she walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later he heard the unmistakable sound of Popcorn being popped. John grinned, he swore she was perfect.

She returned to the room, holding a bowl of popcorn between her hands. As she reentered the room, she dimmed the lights slightly before she walked back over o the couch. John pulled Shay down on the couch next to him by her hips. He smiled at her as she picked up a piece of popcorn and placed it in his open mouth.

He smiled at her before eating the piece of buttery goodness. She rested her head back on his shoulder as she popped a piece into her mouth.

_  
When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm _

John was quiet as he grinned to himself at his thoughts. He didn't want to leave Shay and go back to the guest room. He wanted to stay there and keep her in his arms for the whole night. He wanted to watch her sleep peacefully. He wanted to wake up to her angelic face.

Shay was dozing off, the empty popcorn bowl in her lap. One of her hands was in his, their fingers intertwined. John's cheek was pressed against her blond hair, his eyes half closed. They were both tired, it was late and dark outside, but they could still hear the wind blowing. He wrapped his arms tightly around Shay as she began to stir from her half-asleep state.

Her eyes opened and they went to the clock on the wall. "Mmm, we s-should head to bed," she mumbled tiredly, rubbing her eyes. John kept his arms around her waist, pretending he hadn't heard her, and ignoring her trials to get up.

She looked back at him, her blond hair falling askew from it's regular style. John smiled softly, raising one hand and tucking a lock of her golden hair behind her ear. She stared at him for a second before leaning forward, her eyes fluttering shut.

_  
The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying  
But as long as you love me so _

John met her lips softly, his hand sliding to her neck. He moved her closer, so she was sitting on his lap. The empty popcorn bowl clattered to the floor, forgotten. Shay placed her hands on John's shoulders, deepening the kiss.

They pulled away, John pressed his forehead to Shay's.

Neither of them cared about the swirling snow beating the side of the house. There was nothing they could do to stop it, so they'd just let it snow.

_  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! _


	5. Santa Can You Hear Me?: Raini

_**Raini knows i love writing this couple..so i instantly got a great idea when she told me she wanted me to use this song..and i think this is my favorite oneshot out of the five Christmas themed one..this is the last one to be posted, i hope y'all enjoyed!**_

_**Raini, i love you girl! You're always there for me when i need someone to talk to! you're awesome and thank you for being an e-sis!**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to Kiwi for beta reading!**_

_**Raini owns Kirsten. I own NOTHING!**_

_**this is the last one, wooohoo! now i can go back to working on my other fics which i have been ignoring!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**Santa Can You Hear Me?**_

_**By Britney Spears**_

* * *

_**For Raini**_

**_Randy/OC(Kirsten)

* * *

_**

_Ooh yeah_

_Last night I took a walk in the snow_

_Couples holding hands, places to go_

_Seems like everyone but me is in love_

_Santa, can you hear me ?_

Kirsten let out a soft sigh as she walked on the icy side walk. Her warm breath made a visible puff in the air because of the frigid temperature. She had no clue really as to why she was out walking when it was in the low thirties outside. She just had the urge to go for a walk so she bundled herself up in her warmest coat, slipped on her furry boots, and went for a walk.

Christmas was tomorrow and she had no one to spend it with. She would be all alone, yet again, for another year. She tugged her beanie further onto her head so it would cover her cold ears. She sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes as couple after couple passed her on the streets. She kicked a clump of snow in frustration.

Why couldn't she have that? Why couldn't she have a man who was decent for once? It seemed to Kirsten like everyone was in love—except her. It was like her love life had some sort of curse that was equivalent to having the plague.

She sighed, looking up at the stars, ignoring the snow that had begun to lightly fall. If there really was a Santa, she wondered if he could hear her.

_I sign my letter that I sealed with a kiss_

_I send it off and just said this_

_I know exactly what I want this year _

_Santa, can you hear me ?_

She now laughed at herself openly, like there was a real Santa. Who was she kidding, she had known form a young age that Santa Claus was no more than a myth. So why was she asking Santa to grant her wish, and bring her a man? She shook her head, having no idea why she was acting so insane and uncharacteristically.

She grumbled to herself as she sat down on a bench that was sheltered by tree branches, so it wasn't covered in snow. She sat down and pulled the pad of paper and a pen that she carried with her at practically all times. _Dear Santa..._she began at the top line then sighed at her own stupidity.

"You already started the letter, in pen, you can't go back now," she told herself as she continued the letter. After a few minutes of pensively deciding what she should put, and if she should actually send it she signed her name at the bottom. "Ah what the hell," she thought with a grim smile as she folded up the letter and pulled an envelope out of her purse. She always had the most random of items in her purse.

She sealed the envelope with a kiss, something that just seemed like she should have done. She walked over to the mail box and sighed, looking down at the letter. Before she could have second thoughts, she slid the envelope down the slot.

_I want my baby, baby_

_I want someone to love me someone to hold_

_Maybe, Maybe_

_He'll be all my own in a big red bow_

_Santa, can you hear me ?_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is here_

_He's all I want just for me _

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year._

She knew exactly what she wanted, and though writing and actually sending that letter may have been stupid of her. She couldn't help but have a slight reassurance that maybe, just maybe, her prayer may be answered. She wanted to fall in love with someone who loved her back. She wanted to share a bed with someone intimately, with someone who would hold her possessively to them.

She smirked, imagining her dream guy appearing on her doorstep in the morning wrapped in a big red bow. She had been a good girl this year, she found herself ironically thinking. And she only wanted this one thing, it was the only thing she would ask for.

"I wonder if he could just appear under my Christmas tree?" she mused to herself before laughing at her insanity. "I'm going flipping crazy," she muttered to herself. She turned around and headed back to her house. She had nothing better to do so she might as well go home and sleep.

_Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep._

_Will I be wrong for taking a peek ?_

_Cause I heard that you're coming to town._

_Santa, can you hear me ?_

_I really hope that you're on your way,_

_with Something special for me in your sleigh._

_Ooh please make my wish come true _

_Santa, can you hear me ?_

Kirsten groaned as she rolled over again. She just couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were keeping her awake. Those thoughts being of if Santa was real, and had heard her wish. I mean, if he did, how would she find out. Would the guy be waiting downstairs.

Maybe she should go downstairs to just make sure she was truly insane. She nodded to herself, thinking it was the best idea. She crept down her own staircase. "Why am I sneaking in my own home?" she asked herself before rolling her eyes. "Great, now I'm asking myself questions out loud. I'm fucking insane for sure," she muttered sarcastically to herself as she turned into the living room.

She stared at her tiny bare Christmas tree. You could barely call it a dwarf tree, it was pretty much a bush. She hadn't even decorated it. There were no presents under it, it's not like there would be a point to buying herself presents, wrapping them, and then unwrapping them on Christmas morning, which would be beginning in a few short minutes.

"Maybe Santa hasn't come to Ohio yet," she remarked as she turned and headed back up her staircase. She sadly to herself as she opened the door to her empty bedroom. Empty of life, of warmth.

She wished she had someone to brighten up her dull and dark days.

_I want my baby, baby_

_I want someone to love me someone to hold_

_Maybe, Maybe_

_we'll be all alone under the mistletoe _

_Santa, can you hear me ?_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is here_

_He's all I want just for me _

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

"WHY CAN'T I SLEEP!" She yelled, flinging her boot at the wall. It had been the closest thing to the side of her bed. She threw off her thick comforters. She snorted as she glanced at the clock. _2:13_ it read. "Merry Christmas Kirsten," she muttered darkly to herself as she retrieved her boot and pulled it on, then placed the other one on her foot.

She marched down the steps, determined to do something with herself since she couldn't sleep. Maybe another walk in the cold air would make her sleepy? _Or wake her up more_. She ignored that possibility as she grabbed her thick coat off the rack in the front hallway. She shrugged it on, grabbing her purse and house keys.

Throwing open her door, she stepped out into the newly fallen snow. She pulled her gloves out of her purse and put them on so she wouldn't lose a finger or two.

_I hope my letter reaches you in time_

_woooo yeah_

_Bring me a love I can call all mine_

_Cause I have been so good,so good this year_

_Can't be alone under the mistletoe_

_he's all I want in a big red bow_

Crossing her arms over her chest she began to walk down the road, on the frozen cement of the sidewalk. _I wonder if Santa got my letter?_she asked herself mentally, forcing herself not to ask it out loud. She didn't want to look like an insane delusional insomniac to one of her neighbors.

_No, Santa probably didn't get your letter._ She growled at herself in her head as she continued down the road, toward the little neighborhood center that was located in the heart of her neighborhood. She saw the bright Christmas lights from down the street as she turned a corner. She rubbed her cold cheeks with her gloved hands as she neared the cemented area.

The boring gray pavement changed to a beautiful rock pattern as she came to the edge of the 'neighbor hood square', as the residents called it. She stopped next to a snow covered bench that was situated under a leafless tree. She looked up to stare at the stars and groaned seeing a sprig of mistletoe hanging on one of the bare branches above her.

_Santa, can you hear me ?_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is here_

_He's all I want, just for me _

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa, that's my only wish this year_

"You alone under mistletoe?" a voice said. Her hazel eyes flashed around the square. Her eyes finally landed on a person standing in front of the tall Christmas tree in the middle of the square. It was decorated with a rainbow of lights and garland, looking breathtakingly beautiful and Christmas-y.

She crossed her arms over her chest once more, "looks like I am," she answered to the stranger. "That's bad luck, you know?" the voice said, it was more of a fact than a question but she answered. "No, I didn't know that. I thought that was crossing a black cat's path or walking under a ladder?" she replied tartly.

"No, that's superstition," he replied with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes and went to take a step forward, but the man did instead. She decided to stay put as he approached her. "Hi, I'm Randy," he said. "Hi, Kirsten," she introduced herself, taking in the man before her.

He was gorgeous, and not to mention, now standing under a sprig of mistletoe with her. He turned slightly to look at the big tree, "it's beautiful," he said. "Yep, very Christmas spirited," she said monotonously. He looked back at her, his blue eyes studying her in the dim light of the square. "Guessing Christmas isn't you're favorite holiday," he said, making an assumption.

"Nope, I like Christmas just fine. I just don't like having no one to celebrate Christmas with, that's what makes me dislike it," she replied, gazing at the decorated tree sadly.

_Ooh Santa_

_Can you hear me ?_

_ooh Santa_

_Well he's all I want just for me _

_underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here.._

_Santa, that's my only wish this year_

"I have no one to celebrate Christmas with either," he said quietly and she glanced up at him. "Really, a man like you..? Well...uh....I thought you'd have a family or something..." she trailed off, looking away embarrassed. _Nice going McKlor_, she told herself mentally.

A finger touched under her chin, turning her face to look up at him. "I'd like to have someone to celebrate Christmas with. And I don't want you to have bad luck," he said. The last sentence confused her. "What?" she asked but was cut short when his lips met hers.

Maybe Santa did get her letter after all.

_Santa, that's my only wish this year _


	6. Baby, It's Cold Outside: Riley

_**Alright, i know i said there was only gonna be five..but after i posted those five i got a request from a friend of mine..and here we are...**_

_**so this one is to the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside" the version by Jessica S. and Nick L. ...so ENJOY**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to Kiwi for beta reading!**_

_**Riley owns Kai. I own NOTHING!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**Baby, It's Cold Outside**_

_**By Jessica Simpson & Nick Lachey**_

* * *

_**For Riley**_

**_John Cena/OC(Kai)

* * *

_**

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're cold as ice_

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry_

_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_well Maybe just one drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

John looked up at Kai as she rose from the couch. His eyebrows furrowed as she turned and grabbed her coat. He suddenly felt cold without her body sitting next to his, wrapped in his big arms. "Where are you going babe?" he asked, looking over the back of the coach to watch her pull on her hat and gloves.

His blue eyes widened slightly as he stood up and walked over to her. "What are you doing?" He asked, whispering in her ear from behind. She jumped slightly, somehow she hadn't heard his approach. She bit down on her lip, "It's almost midnight on Christmas Eve, John. I need to get home," she told him, turning around to face her boyfriend.

They hadn't been together long enough to actually celebrate Christmas with each other's families, so tonight had been their Christmas celebration together. She turned and opened the front door, stepping out onto the porch. "You're just gonna leave without giving me a goodbye kiss?" he asked.

She rolled her light blue eyes at him. He reached out and took her hands in his, and quickly pulled off her gloves. He smirked at her and threw them over his shoulder into his house somewhere. "What are you doing John?" she asked. "Why are you in such a hurry to leave? It's freezing out there," he said, motioning to the snow that was falling.

"And I picked you up, you're not seriously gonna walk home?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. She forced herself not to let out a sigh, John could be so stubborn at times. "My parents will be worried and wondering where I am," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're a big girl now, your parent's know that they don't have to chaperon you anymore," he said matter-of-factly and she sighed, knowing he was right.

"Baby, don't hurry to leave me. Just, one more drink, then I'll drive you home." he said, forcing her to meet his blue eyes. Finally she sighed, "fine, just one more drink, then I have to go." she told him as she stepped back into the house. John smirked and nodded.

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride_

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

_Baby it's cold outside_

_What are his neighbors gonna think? _She thought to herself as he pulled her back inside, wrapping his arms around her. He led her into the kitchen and poured them another drink. He kissed her softly. "There's storms pretty bad," she murmured as she looked out the window and John nodded in agreement.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but John made her happy. Truly happy. She hadn't been this in love before, not that she had told him she loved him yet. They weren't ready to take that next step. Or maybe they were and she was just scared of the 'what next' that would come after saying it.

John pulled her hat off and she made a disapproving sound as she tried to smooth out her nonexistent hat hair. "You look fine, Beautiful," he said, grabbing her hands to stop her fussing. She couldn't help but melt at his gaze and smile. Her eyes twinkled as she smiled up at him. He inched closer to her, his smile remaining.

Just then she yawned, causing him to laugh. "Someone is tired," he said and she just rolled her eyes before shrugging. "I really need to go John. I'm exhausted," she murmured, not really wanting to leave anymore. "But it's cold outside," he whispered, causing her smile to return to her pink lips.

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside_

_The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside_

_This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in_

_So nice and warm -- Look out the window at that storm_

_My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look so delicious_

_My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore_

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before_

She pulled out of his arms and walked to the door. She knew she had to be in her room when her parents woke up the next morning to celebrate Christmas with her family. "Please stay," John said quietly from the doorway to the kitchen. She turned back to look at him and shook her head, "no," she said quietly, forcing herself to smile at him softly.

She walked back over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I loved coming over, babe. But I need to go. Do you know what my family will think if I'm not there in the morning?" she asked. John stared down at her beautiful face. He kissed her, her lips were as delicious as they looked.

"Babe, it's a blizzard out there," he said and she turned her head to look out the window. He was right. "We're gonna be snowed in," he whispered in her ear and she looked back at him with a sigh.

But staying the night wouldn't hurt.

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_

_Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now_

_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow_

_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died_

_I really can't stay - Get over that old out_

"You'll freeze if you go out there," he said with a smirk. "Then give me your coat," she said stubbornly. Not ready to tell him she was fine with staying. "The snow is up to your knees," he stated. She shook her head, "No John, I need to go," she pushed against his chest.

"Don't leave," he begged, tugging on her arm. She sighed, she couldn't say no to him and really mean it. "Fine," she muttered.

//

"It looks freezing out there," Kai mumbled and John let out a 'mmhmm' of agreement. She giggled softly, lifting her head from where it was resting on John's warm chest. He stroked her hair softly before she kissed him.

"I shouldn't have stayed." she muttered. "But you did," he said pointedly. "Because I love you," she said and held her breath, looking away immediately. He turned her face back to his, "I love you too," he whispered before kissing her. He tucked her back into his side and they fell asleep, ignoring the vicious wind whipping snow against the side of his house.

It was cold outside, but in John's arm, she was warm.

_Baby it's cold outside _


End file.
